Estos sentimientos nunca llegaran hacia ti Verdad?
by damanekochan
Summary: Al no poder dormir Marceline ella buscara y lograra encontrar un lugar donde finalmente podra dormir pero resulta que aquel mismo lugar a llegado Finn, ¿Algo llegara a ocurrir a partir de este punto?,¿lo que hará que muchas cosas ocurran?.
1. Chapter 1

"_Hace varias noches que no lograba dormir bien ya fuera de día o de noche era extraño que me ocurriera eso tal vez porque no me podía sacar de la cabeza a "él" desde que empezó todo esto de no lograr conciliar el sueño, si se preguntan quién es "él" pues es Finn, una vampira y un humano ah~ imagínense eso no creen que seria fantástico, rayos! ya me estoy poniendo cursi odio cuando me ocurre eso, además el ya tiene a alguien más, entonces ¿por qué?, el no sale de mis pensamientos, si ya se eso. Bueno en que estaba, así como estaba demasiada cansada había decidido salir de casa para buscar un lugar donde mi cabeza pudiera estar más tranquila y por un momento dejara de pensar en Finn, además sentía que Schwabl se burlaba de mi mientras dormía plácidamente en el suelo_", después de pensar eso Marceline tomo su sombrilla y salió de casa, se podía notar a simple vista que ella se encontraba cansada porque ella no flotaba a mucha altura y tan rápido tampoco. Después de estar así por bastante rato mientras buscaba todo lugar donde pudiera dejar de pensar y ceder ante el sueño, llego a un bosque donde daba bastante sombra por lo que cerró su sombrilla y se adentro a aquel lugar. En aquel bosque de verdad había una gran paz aunque los pájaros cantaran de vez en cuando y algunos animales corretearan por ahí pero eso no era algo que pudiera molestarla, por lo que el lugar era perfecto para dejar de pensar en aquel héroe y poder dormir finalmente en paz.

-Mm~ este lugar están tranquilo y…-Bostezo-creo que será un buen lugar para poder finalmente dormir-Dijo Marceline sentándose baja uno de los arboles, dejando su sombrilla a un lado y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo rápidamente.

**Mientras en otro lugar del mismo bosque…**

"_Jake me dejo solo en este bosque se que lo hizo porque arcoíris lo necesitaba y aunque me hubiera dicho que debería volver a casa, no lo hare de seguro si investigo un poco tal vez podría encontrarme con una monstruo que atacaba a alguien o un tesoro o un monstruo que atacaba a alguien y además cuidaba un tesoro, y entonces Jake me agradecería que no haya vuelto inmediatamente a casa, sino que ademas me felicitara_", fue lo que pensó Finn y comenzó a caminar en búsqueda de lo que podría encontrar en ese bosque. Bueno después de algunos momentos el ya se estaba aburriendo porque aun no había encontrado ni a monstruo que atacaba a alguien o un tesoro o un monstruo que atacaba a alguien y además cuidaba un tesoro, de seguro por esto Jake lo regañaría aunque se le olvide con lo distraído que es, ya estaba a punto de devolverse pero vio una figura bastante conocida a lo lejos que descansaba bajo un árbol así que rápidamente corrió hacia ella.

-Marceline?... oh~ estas dormida-Dijo Finn mirándola,"_Se ve tan hermosa, pero ¿Que estoy pensando?, ella es mi mejor amiga, además no creo que alguna vez ella se interese por mi y de verdad soy muy malo con las chicas, no logre el amor de la Dulce Princesa y por ser simplemente un estúpido perdí el amor de la Princesa Flama" _Al pensar eso Finn bajo la cabeza algo triste y sin pensarlo se sentó al lado de la dormida Marceline y al igual que ella se quedo dormido no porque no había logrado dormir en días si no porque simplemente se encontraba bastante cansado físicamente por haber peleado con los malos aquel día y algo sentimentalmente pues recordó cosas que lo hacían poner algo tristes y además por no saber si ahora estaba bien amar a alguien sin querer equivocarse otra vez por un pequeño e idiota error.

Marceline despertó tras empezar a sentir un peso en su hombro que no lo dejaba seguir durmiendo aunque ya casi no le hacía tanta falta, poco a poco habría sus ojos y mira a su lado, era Finn ¿Como había llegado ahí?, ¿Y porque estaba a su lado?, fue lo que ella se pregunto pero no sabía cómo darle una explicación razonable para aquello. Se quedo mirándolo y sin darse cuenta estaba acercando su rostro al de el, cada vez más cerca hasta que sin siquiera lo pensara le dio un beso a él, sabía que estaba dormido, que hacerlo así seria como si fuera una cobarde al no hacerlo cuando el estuviera despierto pero que mas podía hacer ella."Click" algo sonó no muy lejos de ellos, Marceline rápidamente separo sus labios de Finn y se puso de pie, logrando ver una nube morada entre los arbustos y flotando se acerco a eso.

-Oh glob! Esto de verdad será una bomba-Susurrando la princesa grumosa mientras veía la foto que acababa de sacar desde su teléfono.

-Haber cosa morada que haces con ese teléfono?-Le dijo Marceline saliendo detrás de ella haciendo que se asustara un poco.

-Para tu información soy la Princesa del espacio grumoso, así que no me digas cosa morada y ni crees que te diré vampira.

-Ah~ no me dirás cosa morada-Transformándose en un monstruo.

-Ah! Miedo!-La princesa grumosa tras ver eso sale flotando dejando su teléfono atrás en el suelo,

-Aunque solo quería que me dijeras, pero gracias por dejar tu teléfono cosa morada-tomando el teléfono.

Marceline volvió a la normalidad y vio la foto que había tomado esa cosa morada, era ella y Finn besándose o mejor dicho ella besando a Finn, bueno simplemente debía borrarla y todo esto nunca habría pasado...

* * *

Hasta aquí~

Hola! este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste y no se preocupen es posible que lo continué porque no puedo dejar a Marcy así y a Finn dormido sin que nunca se entere, y tratare de hacerlo mucho mas largo la próxima vez~

Nos vemos~ (o3o)/


	2. Chapter 2

Como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capitulo dos disfrútenlo~ :D

* * *

Simplemente debía borrar la foto y todo esto sería como si nunca habría pasado pero ella no quería eso en el fondo de su corazón, quería que aquello se supiera o tan solo la conservaría como un simple recuerdo. "_Eso es muy egoísta de mi parte, si algún día llegaba a ser vista por la que ama Finn, de seguro el me odiaría y volvería a estar tan sola_" pero como lo pensaba Marceline esa última idea para ella parecía una mala idea, así que se decidió definitivamente la iba a borrar pero justo antes de que pudiera apretar un botón y borrar la foto, escucho una voz proveniente de unos metros detrás de ella.

-Marceline?-Era Finn quien estaba despertando de un sueño que le había gustado un poco, en ese sueño Marceline se le acercaba y le daba un beso pero eso era solo un simple sueño, bueno para él.

-Finn, si soy yo que acaso sucede algo?-Le sonríe y se acerca flotando hacia el pero no antes de guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo.

-Eh~ no, no y lamento si te desperté mientras dormías

-No te preocupes de todas formas ya no tenía sueño

-Que bueno que no te moleste, y ¿por qué tenias sueño Marcy?

-Bu-bueno era po-porque… había tenido unos sueños que para nada me gustaban estos últimos días y decidí venir a este lugar que es un bosque mágico, si lo es! donde tu mente puede relajarse de una vez por todas si algo no te deja descansar-Fue lo que le dijo Marceline mintiendo pues definitivamente no le diría la verdad de que era porque no había dejado de pensar en el.

-Ahora lo entiendo!, es por eso que también me quede dormido porque necesitaba descansar un rato, gracias bosque!-Finn se lo había creído todo había sido fácil engañarlo, bueno siempre era fácil de engañar a Finn.

-Oh~ recordé que tengo algo que hacer, así que nos vemos otro día Finn~-Marceline tomo su sombrilla y empezó a flotar hacia su casa, iba a pensar más si en realidad debía borrar la foto pues aun no estaba muy segura si debía hacerlo o no.

-Adiós Marcy-Finn sin siquiera moverse de su lugar la observaba mientras se alejaba y desaparecía de su vista-Bueno será mejor que vuelva sino Jake me regañara si no estoy ni le dije a qué lugar fui-Después de decir eso él se puso en marcha a la casa del árbol esperando que Jake no lo regañara.

**En la casa del árbol…**

Bueno justo lo que no quería que ocurriera Finn había ocurrido, Jake había llegado mucho antes que el por lo que al apenas entrar a la casa.

-Haber, hermanito que le dije-Dijo Jake mirándolo desde el sillón sentado junto a BMO, los dos viéndolo con algo de enojo, Jake porque si estaba así y BMO pues porque tenía ganas de poner cara de enojado.

-Que volviera inmediatamente a casa cuando te fueras, ¿verdad?-Le respondió Finn.

-Sí, y ¿qué hiciste para no volver en ese mismo instante que me fui?

-Yo me adentre en el bosque en busca un monstruo que atacaba a alguien o un tesoro o un monstruo que atacaba a alguien y además cuidaba un tesoro, esperaba que si lo encontraba no te enojarías conmigo, después te juro que me iba a de volver a casa pero vi una figura conocida y no pude evitar acercarme a ella.

-¿Ella?, era una chica, Eh~ picaron-Jake dejo de tener su cara de enojado a una como más alegre.

-Sí, era Marceline que dormía baja un árbol por una razón que después ella me explica, bueno me acerque, no pude evitar pensar algo y después me quede dormido a su lado. Luego tuve un sueño y bueno-Con un leve sonrojo tras recordar el sueño-

-Marceline!, no recuerdas que una vez dijo que no le interesabas de una manera romántica, hermanito. Además se que no hace mucho rompiste por aquel "pequeño" accidente con PF, no crees que deberías tomarte más tiempo-Viendo su sonrojo-¿Haber que soñaste?

-Si lo sé y si todo es diferente ahora, no me hagas recordar eso por favor, tomarme más Jake! Eso fue hace mucho más que un mes y lo del sueño bueno que de la nada aparecía Marceline, me daba un beso y lo sentí tan real.

-Je~ de verdad sientes algo por ella, pero es tu deber que tus sentimientos lleguen a ella, lo entiendes?

-Si! Mi deber!

-Jejeje~ bueno es mejor que te vayas a dormir si quieres empezar desde mañana, no crees?-Sonriéndole a Finn.

-Gracias, Jake por siempre apoyarme-Abrazando a Jake-

-Si, si ya hermanito a dormir, si?-Correspondiendo a su abrazo-

Finn deja de abrazar a Jake y se dirige a su habitación a dormir para poder empezar un nuevo día con mucha energía y además con una nueva meta que cumplir.

**En la casa de Marceline…**

Marceline llego a su casa rápidamente después de salir de ese bosque, pues debía pensar sobre que debía hacer con aquella foto borrarla o no aquello solo dependía de ella y de nadie más. Dejo su sombrilla por ahí y se puso a flotar por la sala en círculos.

-Haber foto que hare contigo~-Sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo y viendo la foto-Tks… rayos me es más fácil pensar con una canción-Dejando el teléfono encima de un mueble y tomando su banjo(El de Daddy's Little Monster)-

No importa cuánto me tarde amándote.

No hay nada que hacer.

Mis sentimientos se van con el atardecer.

Y los mantengo cerrados en mi corazón.

No importa si no tiene sentido.

Nada cambiara de todas formas.

Solo quiero proteger, los momentos donde reímos juntos

Solo era un pensamiento con un deseo pero en lugar de decir "adiós" sonriendo.

Me hubiera gustado que me dijeras que me extrañaras…

Marceline se detuvo y suspiro, ya lo había pensado suficiente conservaría la foto.

-De todas formas estos sentimientos nunca llegaran hacia ti-Mirando la foto, antes de guardarla en un lugar seguro…

* * *

Hasta aquí este cap.! pues estoy con algo de sueño, aquí es muy tarde y quería publicarlo antes posible~

Bueno el fragmento que canta Marcy es de la cancion I Still Love U de Perfume una banda japonesa :B

Ahora esperen por el otro capitulo donde muchas cosas mas ocurrirán, nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí tienen el Capitulo 3~

* * *

Finn apenas salió el Sol se levanto pues no podía esperar para comenzar aquel nuevo día, desde donde se esforzaría mucho para que lo que él sentía llegara Marceline pero no antes de levantarse de la cama, vestirse con su ropa de siempre e ir a desayunar para tener aun más energía para aquel día. Bueno Finn bajo a la cocina y se sentó a la mesa para comer porque Jake igualmente se había levantado temprano o mejor dicho Finn lo había despertado pues pensaba que se iba a quedar en cama miren que perro más flojo, no… Bueno en que estábamos Jake estaba haciendo panqueques de tocino para desayunar.

-Haber bro, tienes claro lo que debes hacer?-Jake le dijo a Finn mientras le dejaba el plato frente a él.

-Por supuesto, que creías?

-Es que siempre estás listo Finn pero nunca es suficiente como con la Dulce princesa trataste de llegar a su corazón pero no funciono, la Princesa Flama llegaste pero…-Jake no pudo terminar debido a que Finn lo interrumpió.

-No lo digas, sabes que no quiero recordar eso!

-Solo iba a decir pequeño accidente nada más y si no lo quieres recordar pues no lo recuerdes Finn, además porque estamos hablando sobre esto hoy es una nueva oportunidad para ti así que no desamines hermanito

-Cierto, eso ya paso así que importa!- Finn se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que había dicho eso.

-Esa es la actitud!-Dijo Jake también levantándose de su asiento-Asi que vamos-Pero justo antes de que salieran de casa una voz les dijo.

-Finn, Jake creo que primero deberían terminar sus desayunos antes si quieren tener energía, no creen?- Era BMO quien estaba de pie detrás de ellos.

-Jejeje~ es cierto BMO, vamos Jake será mejor que terminemos de desayunar-Y diciendo aquello Finn se volvieron a sentar terminaron de comer y ahora si salieron de la casa del árbol.

Después de haber caminado unos kilómetros apareció alguien en busca de ayuda, la persona que buscaba o mejor dicho necesitaba ayuda era una muchacha bueno eso parecía por su voz que decía"vengan!, Aquí ladrones!, devuélvame mi tesoro!" solo por eso pues llevaba una capucha sobre sus ropas mientras que perseguía a dos hombres bastante fornidos corriendo con un costal en las manos.

-Finn al parecer deberás esperar por tu dama-Dice Jake.

-Que no lo es!... aun

Al escuchar que dijo eso Finn, Jake simplemente sonrió y los dos se lanzaran en ayuda de la joven. Así empezó la pelea combos venían y combos iban de un lado a otro entre Finn y Jake, y los dos hombres bastante fornidos pero Finn saco su espada en algún momento lo que hizo correr a los hombres bastante rápido pero no antes de soltar el costal que le habían quitado a la muchacha encapuchada.

-Parecían rudos pero eran unos cobardes-Dijo Jake viéndolos como corrían.

-Si-Finn toma el costal del suelo y se lo entrega a la encapuchada-Espero que todo lo que estaba ahí antes que ellos lo tomaran esta señorita

-Eh~ si gracias-Dijo la encapuchada tomando su costal-Te daré y te diré algo como agradecimiento héroe-Y dicho esto saco al de su costal y lo dejo en las manos de Finn-Una manzana te servirá como regalo a la vampira que quieres que te ame

-Espera como sabes eso?!-Finn le dijo sin poder entender como sabia eso.

-Facil, soy una bruja, adivina o hechicera como quieras decirme, además a un falta algo más como agradecimiento, deberás tener cuidado con meterte con cosas que otros quieren ocultar, eso bueno me voy-Ella lanzo algo al suelo y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Bro que fue eso?-Dijo Jake acercándose a Finn.

-No tengo idea, dijo que era una hechicera

-No me refería a que era!, si no porque no me dio mi regalo acaso yo no ayude en recuperar su costal

-Tranquilo Jake, solo se le debe haber olvidado

-Mm~ si claro, bueno sigamos con nuestro camino-Jake dijo comenzando a caminar al triste porque no le habían dado regalo.

Y como dijeron siguieron con su camino hacia la casa de Marceline, esperaban que estuviera cuando llegaran porque si no deberían devolverse sin poder haber cumplido o avanzado un poco en su objetivo que era lograr llegar al corazón de Marceline y el entonces se sentirían algo tristes, en realidad solo Finn porque Jake solo lo acompañaba para apoyarlo si necesitaba algo de ayuda y ver lo que pasaba nada más.

**Nos alejamos de esos dos y vamos donde Marceline…**

Marceline aunque ya había logrado descansar el día anterior en aquel bosque eso no significaba que se había sacado a Finn de la cabeza aun mas con aquel beso que le había dado mientras el descansaba a su lado por alguna razón aunque no debía preocuparse de la evidencia, es decir, de aquella foto que había guardado en uno de los lugares más seguros que se le ocurrió. "_Ah~! Bueno haber, solo debo tratar de olvidar lo sucedido, no ver a Finn y a Jake por un tiempo, todo esto pasara y felicidad, felicidad, si eso hare_" Fue lo que pensó Marceline, para ella era la idea más razonable que se le podía ocurrir, así que no podía fallar pero eso lo pensaba solo ella no?, pues no tardo mucho tiempo después de lo pensó para que tocaran a su puerta.

-Quien sera~?-Dijo dejando su bajo-acha a un lado pues se encontraba escribiendo una canción antes de que tocaran, se acerco a la ventana y mira tras la cortina para ver quien había tocado y eran Finn y Jake.

Justo a quien pensaba evitar habían llegado y no podía fingir que no estaba ya la habían visto pues le saludaron con su mano apenas se asomo a mirar, no tenia opción debía abrir la puerta y ver a que venían esos dos a su casa de seguro a molestar o a pedir algo pero de seguro no les molestaría la compañía de ellos ya fuera un solo momento era solo que ella quería tratar de olvidar aquel amor que sentía por el héroe pues quería que fuera feliz con la que de verdad amaba y fuera feliz, sacrificando su propia felicidad, cuantas veces ya lo había hecho de seguro no le molestaba hacerlo una vez más, de seguro. Bueno en que estábamos a si Marceline se dirigió flotando hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-Haber, que es lo que quieren ustedes dos en un día como este?-Les dijo Marceline mientras les sonreía a ambos.

* * *

Lo deje hasta aquí, soy mala al dejarlo ahí y tardarme mas en este cap que con el 2 o no? no lose~

Espero que les haya gustado y esperen el próximo, nos leemos~ .3.


	4. Chapter 4

Wiii~ capitulo 4 disfrútenlo (ノ^_^)ノ

* * *

Marceline se dirigió flotando hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-Haber, que es lo que quieren ustedes dos en un día como este?-Les dijo Marceline mientras les sonreía a ambos.

-Qué?, acaso no ponemos venir a visitar a nuestra Vampiresa favorita para pasar un buen rato juntos como amigos que somos-Dijo Jake.

-De verdad vienen a eso? O solo es que quieren algo más?-Les dice no muy convencida con lo que había dicho Jake.

-Marcy, es verdad lo que dice Jake, así podemos pasar un tiempo contigo? como amigos por supuesto-Dijo Finn sonriéndole, lo único que esperaba el era que Marceline no le dijera que no aunque de todas formas si lo hacia el insistiría hasta que aceptara.

"Rayos!, pensé que solo querían pedir algo o solo molestar y se irían, bueno simplemente debo decir que no y todo resuelto", Marceline estaba decidida solo tenía que decir no entonces se irían y podría volver a estar… sola ah! Al diablo con esto solo no debo estar muy cerca de Finn o terminar a solas con él y todo estaría bien.

-Marcy y que dices?-Finn le dijo mientras la miraba algo extrañado porque ella se había tardado mucho en contestar mientras Jake miraba una mosca que volaba por ahí.

-Está bien podemos divertirnos juntos, eso querían escuchar no? Felices? Héroes de pacotilla-

-Si aunque más lo está F…-Finn le tapa la boca a Jake antes de que dijera su nombre.

-Lo que Jake trata de decir es que los dos somos igual de felices sin excepción-

-Okey~ si tu lo dices, entonces que vamos a hacer?-Dijo Marceline.

-Estrangulemos duendes!-Dijo Finn bastante emocionado.

-Bueno, iré a buscar algo con que cubrirme del sol e iremos-Marceline volvió a entrar a su casa en busca de su sombrilla.

-Jake, por qué casi dices mi nombre?-Susurrándole a Jake.

-Pero acaso no es verdad bro?-

-Bueno si lo es pe-pero tú no debes abrir la boca a menos de que yo lo haga, entiendes?-

-Sí, lo entiendo-

-Más te vale-

-Mas te vale? De que hablan ustedes dos?-Dijo Marceline volviendo a aparecer por la puerta con un sombrero que protegía de la luz del sol hasta medio brazo desde donde comenzaba el final de unos largos guantes de color rojo que combinaban perfectamente con la vestimenta que en aquel día usaba una chaqueta de mezclilla manga corta, una polera(camisa, ramera, etc como quieran decirle) de color negro con una mariposa plateada en el centro, unos pantalones de un negro tirando a gris y unas botas de rojo color.

Finn al verla detenidamente con esa ropa no pudo evitar babear un poco no podía creer lo linda que podía llegar a estar en ese momento, tras sentir un codazo de parte de Jake salió de su mundo de fantasía e inmediatamente limpio la baba de su rostro con un leve sonrojo algo apenado podía creer que había hecho justo en frente de Marceline, aunque ella no se había dado ni cuenta de eso.

-Hablábamos sobre un juego "card wars", Jake quería jugarlo ahora pero le dije que no y que más le valía que no insistiera-

Pero si ese es el juego más asombroso que existe en toda la Tierra de OOO-Le respondió Jake a Finn ayudándolo en su mentira.

-Te dije que es para nerds que no tienen vida afuera del "universo nerd", así que no insistas-

-Pero..-Jake no pudo terminar de hablar pues Marceline lo interrumpió.

-Ustedes venían a hablar o a divertirse?, mejor ya vámonos-Dijo Marceline flotando hacia la salida de la cueva pero justo ante salir se detuvo y dirigió su mirada a ellos que seguían en el mismo lugar como si no la hubieran escuchado-Que a caso vienen o no?, ni crean que los esperare-Dijo para finalmente salir de la cueva.

-Eh~ si ya vamos Marcy!-Tras decir eso Finn comenzó a correr para alcanzar a Marceline que les llevaba bastante distancia.

-Eso Finn ve tras tu dama-Dijo Jake sin moverse de su lugar.

-Jake!-

-Jejejeje~ si ya voy-Acercándose a el lado de Finn para seguir o mejor dicho acompañarlo para tratar de alcanzar a Marceline.

**Ya bastante lejos de la casa de Marceline…**

Ahí por las praderas Marceline, Finn y Jake caminaban y en un caso flotaba hacia un pequeño pueblo de duendes bastante traviesos, escurridizos y que si rápido no los estrangulabas podían usar magia transformarte en cualquier cosa o a ellos mismos causándote mucho daño o incluso matarte para irse a destruir por ahí cualquier cosa lo que con frecuencia solían hacer porque para ellos era bastante divertido, lo que solía causar bastante problemas a la de los pequeños pueblos e incluso hasta grandes reinos, así que estrangularlos además de ser divertido sacaba una gran molestia de la tierra de OOO.

Al llegar ellos los duendes los miraron con una amplia sonrisa y empezando a correr por el lugar ya sabiendo con que propósito venían por lo que era hora de jugar con sus víctimas y ver si ellos eran capaces de atraparlos antes de que se desasieran de esos tres como al parecer habían hecho no hace mucho a unos guerreros pues se podía ver en todo el lugar partes de armaduras, armas y algunos rastros de color rojo que era fácil adivinar de que se trataba, sangre. Esas cosas cubrían o se encontraban alrededor de las pequeñas casas de variados colores y tamaños que a pesar que tuvieran esas cosas de alguna forma no hacía que esos hogares parecieran algo extraño o tétrico si no que les daba un toque bastante encantador si podíamos decirlo.

-Me encanta cuando empiezan a correr!-Marceline después de decir eso salió flotando rápidamente tras algunos duendes.

-Bueno Finn, como tu elegiste esto debes buscar una forma para que Marceline caiga un poco ante los encantos que tienes…, duendes como se atreven a burlarse de mí!-Y diciendo esto Jake salió persiguiendo a unos duendes que lo estaban molestando.

-Este es mi momento así que aquí voy~!-Finn salió corriendo mientras estrangulaba a algunos duendes que alcanzaba a atrapar asiendo eso para abrirse paso y llegar junto a Marceline no porque ella necesitara ayuda si no solo porque él quería estar a su lado.

Bueno así estuvieron bastante tiempo estrangulando a la mayoría de los duendes pero no todos pues otros más listos habían huido antes de que los lograran atrapar y quitarles el aire hasta morir, ya pensando que no quedaba ya ningún duende para estrangular todos se detuvieron y se sentaron al lado de las casas de los duendes bastante exhaustos.

-Oh~ nueva marca más de 100 duendes estrangulados eso si es divertirse al extremo!-Dijo Finn con la respiración agitada por la gran actividad física que había hecho.

-Ja~ sabes hermanito que hay cosas mucho mas, no Marceline?-Dijo Jake que no estaba tan cansado gracias a sus poderes mágicos.

-Por supuesto yo conozco cosas que aplastarían esto y te dejarían mas asombrados por tanta diversión-Marceline respondió mientras estaba sentada pero sin dejar de flotar levemente unos pequeños centímetros del suelo.

-Si lo admito me equivoque-Finn sonrió ampliamente tras decir eso, miro a Marceline un poco al parecer se lo notaba que tenía algo de sed y en ese momento recordó la manzana que le había regalado esa hechicera por lo que rápidamente tomo su mochila y tras buscar entre todas las cosas que habían ahí, encontró la manzana que era de un brillante color rojo de seguro le gustaría Marceline.

-Marceline-Dijo Finn mientras seguía sonriendo.

-Que sucede Finn?-Marceline lo miro.

-Ten espero que te guste-Le entrego la Manzana.

-Gracias, Finn necesitaba algo rojo-Sin pensarlo Marceline beso la mejilla de Finn el cual se sonrojo con aquella acción y comenzó a beber el rojo de aquella manzana.

-Ah de verdad me hacía falta, bueno tengan cómansela o tírenla lo que ustedes quieran-Y dicho esto Marceline les lanzo a la manzana ya sin su brillante color rojo, si no ahora uno blanco.

Atrapando la manzana Finn antes de que callera al suelo la observo y vio la marca que los colmillos de Marceline habían dejado sobre aquel fruto, poso sus labios sobre las marcas, algo de lo que gracias a Glob Jake solo se había dado cuenta y le dijo:

-Eh~ picaron, que haces?-

-Qué? Yo-yo solo comía la manzana, nada mas-Muerde el fruto-Ves-

-Si claro…-

Por supuesto que en toda su pequeña conversación hablaron muy bajito para que Marceline no se diera cuenta de lo que hablaban. Después de descansar decidieron ir a hacer algo bastante divertido. Bueno eso era lo que había dicho Marceline.

-Estás listo Finn-Dijo Marceline sonriendo y tomándole la mano a Finn.

-Por supuesto, Marcy!-Le respondió Finn y en ese mismo instante…

* * *

Chan, chan~ que es lo que estarán haciendo Finn y Marceline?, Alguna vez sabremos de que se trata aquel pequeño accidente entre Finn y PF?, Finn vera alguna vez la foto? las respuestas a estas y muchas otras mas preguntas posiblemente en el otro capitulo~

Eso es todo por ahora, así que nos leemos, los que leen este Fanfic~

\(owo)/


	5. Chapter 5

Después de descansar decidieron ir a hacer algo bastante divertido. Bueno eso era lo que había dicho Marceline.

-Estás listo Finn-Dijo Marceline sonriendo y tomándole la mano a Finn.

-¡Por supuesto, Marcy!-Le respondió Finn y en ese mismo instante los dos saltaron de aquel risco donde estaban hace poco.

Cada vez iban cayendo a más velocidad hasta que a solo unos metros de casi llegar al suelo, Marceline dejo de caer par flotar y lanzar lejos a Finn, quien cayó sobre la fríamente calculada(mentira fue a la suerte) Red-Jake. Marceline se acerco a ellos aunque tardo un poco pues donde había lanzado a Finn igual era lejos.

-¡Otra vez!, ¡otra vez!-Dijo Finn mientras se bajaba de Jake.

-Ya no más hermanito ya estoy cansao y además es hora de que valla con arcoíris-Le respondió Jake mientras volvía a su forma original y con su mano indicaba el atardecer.

-Weno vampirita cuídalo y eso, nos vemos!-Dicho esto Jake se hizo grande para no tener que caminar tanto y poco a poco fue desapareciendo de su vista.

-Qué bueno que siga siento el mismo, espero que no cambie-Susurro Finn con una leve sonrisa, un susurro que logro llegar a oídos de Marceline.

-Tú sabes más que nadie que el siempre será el mismo Finn aunque la poni de colores del pulgoso este embarazada-Le dijo ella.

-¡¿Si es cierto… y como sabes eso Marcy?!-

-Es que yo lo sé todo-

-¡¿En-en serio?!-Dijo Finn algo nervioso porque si ella lo sabía todo es posible que subiera lo que el tramaba y lo más probable es que el moriría de vergüenza por aquello.

-Ja~ no tonto, no recuerdas de vez en cuando me suelo esconder en su casa, además esa fue una de las noticias de la cual mas se podía oír en casi todo OOO, no había lugar a donde fueras donde no se comentara, eso me aburría todos como unas viejas copuchentas-

-Ah~ que suerte que eso no paso conmigo-

-¿De qué hablas, Finn?-Dijo Marceline sin comprender mucho lo que había dicho.

-Pues lo que había pasado con…-Finn casi dice el nombre de la PF y eso de seguro lo llevaría a tener que contar algo que él creía a un no estar listo para contárselo a alguien mas aunque fuera Marceline quien ahora era la que hacía que su corazón latiera tan rápido al estar tan solo a su lado porque era tan linda, tan cool y así Finn se perdió en su mundo de fantasía.

-Finn, Tierra a Finn-Marceline no lograba hacer que Finn volviera a la realidad por alguna extraña razón se había quedado viendo a la nada con cara bobo de un momento a otro.

-¡Hola!, ¡¿hay alguien en casa Finn?!-Dándole pequeños golpes en la cabeza Marceline para que reaccionara de una vez y de verdad logro funcionar.

Finn parpadea un poco estaba en la casa de Marceline por alguna razón, además estaba bastante cerca de él por lo que se sonroja.

-Eh~ ¿paso algo?, Marcy-

-Eso debería decirlo yo pues me ibas a decir de lo que había pasado con alguien y de la nada pones cara de tonto, tardaste demasiado en reaccionar ni si quiera cuando te traje a mi casa reaccionaste lo único que pudo funcionar fue golpearte en la cabeza-suspiro-acaso te pasa algo malo, Finn?

-Por supuesto que no, siento si hice que te preocuparas-

-¿Preocupada? ¿Yo? Si claro, bueno de seguro aun estas cansado por lo de hace rato, así que te traeré algo de beber-Diciendo esto se alejo flotando hacia la cocina.

-bueno-Le respondió Finn aunque sabía que si se había preocupado por el después de todo eran amigos, tan solo pensar esa palabra le hizo doler su corazón. Finn paso sus manos por el incomodo sillón para tratar de no estar tan triste, sin esperarlo sintió algo fuera de lo común en uno de los duros cojines como si algo estuviera debajo de el, se movió y levanto el cojín logrando ver un teléfono de color morado ¿qué hacia eso ahí?, lo tomo y al escuchar de alguna forma que Marceline regresaba volvió el cojín a su estado original, guardo sin querer el teléfono en el bolsillo de su short(si tiene bolsillos, bueno por lo menos aquí sí) y volvió a sentarse en el lugar donde estaba rápidamente para comportarse como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera sucedido.

Marceline apareció con un vaso con agua y se lo entrego a Finn al parecer ni cuenta se había dado cuenta de lo que él había hecho aunque de la cocina era posible ver aquella habitación.

–Bueno ya paso mucho tiempo con eso de que quedaste con cara de baboso, así que creo que será mejor que vuelvas a casa-Le dijo Marceline mientras estaba flotando a unos metros de el.

-Tienes razón!-Bebe el agua-Jake ya debe haber llegado y de seguro me regañara-Entregándole el vaso ahora vacio-Bueno adiós Marcy!-diciendo esto Finn, abrió la puerta y se marcho de ahí.

-Adiós Finn-Marceline se quedo viendo como se marchaba-Suerte que se fue no creo que hubiera podido soportarlo más-Dijo tocando sus labios.

**En la casa del árbol…**

Jake se encontraba jugando un juego en BMO hasta que la puerta de la casa se abre y aparece Finn.

-Bro! ¿Cómo te fue? Después de que los deje solos-Dijo Jake sonriéndole.

-No muy bien, hablamos un poco y en un momento pues… como decirlo-

-Te fuiste a la tierra mágica de Marceline, ¿no?-

-Si jaja~-Riendo nerviosamente y dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Jake habiendo que el teléfono cayera de su bolsillo.

Jake ve el teléfono y lo toma.

-Finn, ¿de donde sacaste esto?-

-Eso lo saque… ¡¿Por qué está aquí?!, pensé que lo había dejado ahí-

-Dime, ¿de dónde?-

-Estaba en sillón de Marceline escondido y sin querer lo debí haber traído conmigo-

-Bueno aunque se lo vayas a entregar o se entere de todas formas estas frito, así que veré porque lo escondía-Dijo Jake empezando a husmear por el teléfono.

-Pero…-

-Estas frito hermanito, entiéndelo-

Finn se queda callado y ya que no podía hacer nada más se acerco a Jake para ver pues aunque supiera que estaba mal tenia curiosidad.

-Parece que el teléfono no era de la vampirita, si no de la princesa grumosa, pero ¿Por qué lo tendría?-dijo Jake para seguir viendo carpeta por carpeta hasta llegar a la de las fotos y después de unas pocas encuentra algo bastante interesante por lo que se levanto y se alejo de Finn velozmente con el teléfono en sus manos.

-Jeje~ esto de verdad es interesante bro!, mucho pero no te la mostrare-Dijo Jake sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿Qué? de seguro es sobre la princesa grumosa, no es algo que me interese-

-No-

-Eh?! ¿Entonces qué es?-

-No te lo diré-

-Déjame ver!-Dijo Finn levantándose del Sofá para acercarse a Jake.

-No~, no te dejare-Jake se estiro por casi toda la casa para evitar que Finn atrapara el teléfono aunque de todas formas se la mostraría pues solo quería molestarlo y entonces en un momento de "descuido" por parte de Jake, Finn logra quitarle de las manos el aparato, ve la foto y se sonroja.

-Al parecer ese sueño que tuviste aquel día en el bosque no era del todo una fantasía-Fue lo que dijo Jake para al mismo tiempo volver a su forma original.

-Al pa-parece que si-Dijo Finn algo nervioso pero pronto se calmo-Aunque también puede que no sea verdad, bueno eso creo pero entonces ¿por qué Marceline lo escondía?

-Es obvio Bro, le gustas pero le dio pena y decidió esconder la foto-

-No, a ella no le gusto incluso ella misma lo dijo-

-Las cosas cambias pero si no me crees vallamos a preguntarle a la princesa grumosa para ver si la foto que se encuentra en este teléfono es real, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Está bien pero veras que no es verdad y que mis sentimientos aun no han llegado a ella-Dijo Finn aunque de verdad esperaba que aquello fuera de verdad para que su corazón no le tuviera que doler tanto. En ese momento estaba dispuesto a salir hasta que Jake le dijo:

-Finn es muy tarde mañana lo haremos-Bostezó-bueno es mejor que vallamos a hacer la meme, ¿okey?-

-Está bien-Y dicho esto se fueron a dormir.

**Al día siguiente en la casa de Marceline…**

Luciendo su polera con el signo de no fumar en el centro y unos pantalones de buzo largos de color azul, apenas se había levantado y no se disponía a hacer mucho aquel día, solo esperaba que no la fueran a molestar mientras intentaba tocar algo de música.

-Bueno uno, dos, tres…

Ladadada~ recuerdos buenos y malos

Ladadada~ a mi regresan aunque quiera o no,

Me molestan y entonces yo…-Marceline se detuvo al ver que ya no se veía un bulto en el sillón, levanto el cojín y después el otro, busco por todas partes casi poniendo la casa entera de cabeza pero en ninguna parte logro encontrar al dichoso teléfono.

-Ah! ¡¿Donde rayos esta?!-Dejando de flotar para sentarse en el suelo para pensar bien en donde era posible que estuviera.

-No me digas que lo tiene el, sabía que tenía que esconderlo en un mejor lugar-Se levanto, tomo su sombrilla y rápidamente salió volando a casa de Finn y Jake esperando que esos dos no hubieran visto la foto.

**Mientras con el perro mágico y el humano…**

-Jake, como sabes ¿dónde está la princesa grumosa?-Dijo Finn mientras el se encontraba sobre el lomo de su perruno amigo-hermano.

-Sip, en la fiesta de té de la Dulce princesa de la cual se me había olvidado hablarte aunque estuviéramos invitados-Le respondió Jake.

-Ah~ entendido, entonces ¡¿Qué hora es?!-

-La hora de ir a la fiesta del té, no?-

-Si algo así Bro-

Y después de aquella pequeña conversación siguieron su camino hacia el Dulce reino que cada vez se les era más cercano, al igual que la verdad detrás de aquella foto.

* * *

Siento haber tardado mas en este capitulo, demasiados trabajos en una semana para mi D: , así que el próximo tratare de subirlo a mas tardar el Domingo.

Si es posible me podrían dar una idea de como pudo haber sido el "pequeño" accidente entre Finn y PF, por favor trate de pensarlo y no se me ocurrió nada .w.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y eso nos leemos~ n3n


	6. Chapter 6

Marceline entro a la casa del árbol pero no había nadie más que BMO, bueno no le quedaba más que opción que preguntar así que se acerco a la pequeña maquina y le dijo:

-Hola, sabes por casualidad sabes ¿Donde están Finn y Jake?-

-Si se fueron al Dulce Reino en busca de la princesa grumosa para preguntarle sobre un teléfono-Le dijo BMO.

-Gracias, bueno adiós-Marceline salió de la casa.

"Puede que aun no la hayan visto, si es así solo debo evitar que se lo entreguen a esa chismosa nube morada" pensó Marceline mientras iba flotando rápidamente hacia el Dulce Reino.

**En el Dulce Reino…**

Todo aquel que entrara a aquel reino se podía dar cuenta que en ese día se festejaba una gran y fabulosa Fiesta de té que había organizado su gobernante para descansar un poco de sus científicos experimentos e inventos que solía hacer. Y volviendo con nuestros héroes que habían llegado con el objetivo de saber la verdad tras la foto.

-Wow no pensé que esto sería tan grande!, tardaremos demasiado en encontrar a la princesa grumosa-Fue lo que dijo Finn bastante impresionado pues no podía creer que una Fiesta de té podía llegar a ser tan grande.

-Tu tranquilo, yo nervioso ya verás que la encontraremos pronto-Dijo Jake que ya había vuelto a su forma original.

-Si-Finn sonrió, pronto podría saberlo.

Pero antes de que las dos comenzaran con su búsqueda, la Dulce Princesa al darse cuenta de su presencia se había acercado a ellos.

-Finn, Jake me alegra que hayan podido venir-Les dijo DP.

-De nada, por cierto princesa ha visto a grumosa por aquí?-Dijo Finn.

-Por supuesto que la vi esta junto a la mesa de los bocadillos, podría saber por qué la necesitan?-

-Claro, para preguntarle por…-Y Jake le tapa la boca.

-Un baile súper cool, bueno eso era lo que iba a decir Finn así que nos vemos-Dijo Jake para alejarse con Finn mientras aun le tapaba la boca.

-E-entendido~-Dijo DP quedando sin entenderlo demasiado pero ellos casi siempre actuaban así de raro por lo que siguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes de ir a hablar con ello.

Al ya estar bastante lejos de la Dulce Princesa Jake quita su pata de la boca de Finn.

-¡Oh man! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-Dijo Finn escupiendo los pelos provenientes de la pata de Jake.

-Ella podría arruinarlo todo si sabe algo, no recuerdas que te dije que tenía celos de la Princesa Flama cuando salía contigo y de seguro aun no sabe sobre tu rompimiento con ella, así que si quieres terminar junto a Marceline mejor cierra la boca delante de la Dulce princesa-Y diciendo esto Jake dejo a Finn sin nada de decir mientras se dirigían a donde la Princesa Grumosa.

Quien comía unos sándwiches con algo de emoción como si se hubiera vuelto a escapar de casa hace algunos días y tenía mucha hambre.

-¡Grumosa!-Dijo Finn para tratar de llamar su atención.

-Mm~-Se voltea a verlos-¿Que sucede? Jake~ Finn~-Les dijo.

-Queríamos preguntarte algo con respecto a este teléfono-Dijo Finn sacándolo de su mochila y mostrándoselo.

-¡Oh por Glob! ¡Mi teléfono!-Queriendo tomarlo pero Jake lo toma antes y le dice:

-Primero respóndenos a nosotros, hay una foto en especial que tienes aquí y queremos que nos diga ¿es de verdad o no?-

-Es obvio que…-Pero antes de que les pudiera decir aquella respuesta tan ansiada una mancha de color negro le quito velozmente de las manos a Jake el teléfono.

-¡Marceline!-Dijeron Finn y Jake al mismo tiempo poder logarla reconocer mientras flotaba con el teléfono en sus manos a unos metros de altura del suelo.

-Eh~ hola chicos-Dijo Marceline.

-Vampira devuélveme mi teléfono!-Le grito la Princesa Grumosa.

-¿Por qué haría algo como eso cosa morada?-

-Porque como les decía Finn y Jake sobre aquella foto…-

-¡Ah! ¡Está bien ten!-Lanzándole el teléfono a la Princesa Grumosa-Pero muéstrasela a alguien y estas muerta!-

-Sí, si-Tomando el teléfono-Por cierto ellos ya la vieron sin que se las mostrara así que esta bella cosa con grumos se va, ¡Paz!-Y dicho esto se marcho del lugar.

-Espera, ¡¿qué?!-Marceline se acerco a Finn y Jake-¿Ustedes dos vieron esa foto?-Les pregunto con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Bu-bueno si pero todo fue culpa de Jake!-Dijo Finn.

-¡¿Por qué me hechas la culpa, Bro?!, yo no fui el que llevo el teléfono a casa-Dijo Jake un poco enojado.

Marceline no sabía cómo reaccionar o que hacer, ya la habían visto ¿qué más podía hacer?.De pronto su rostro cambio de uno confundido a uno más serio que daba bastante miedo.

-Tengo una idea que tal si la olvidan con un fuerte golpe en sus cabezas-

-Eh! Mar-marcy-Dijo Finn con algo de miedo ante aquella actitud al igual que Jake que temblaba de miedo.

-Vamos solo es un fuerte golpe en sus cabezas, de seguro no les dolerá-Dijo ella sosteniendo de alguna forma su sombrilla mientras movía sus manos con la intención de golpearlos y sonreía maliciosamente.

-¡¿Pero qué sucede aquí?!-Dijo la Dulce Princesa quien se había acercado tras ver demasiada gente alrededor de algo.

-¡No es algo que te incumba cara de chicle!-Le respondió Marceline.

-Si algo que me incumbe Marceline, es un hecho que ocurre en mi reino-Dijo La Dulce Princesa.

-Hum~ como si eso me importara-

-Si te vas a comportar así será mejor que te marches de esta Fiesta de té y de este reino-Le dijo la Dulce Princesa señalando la salida.

-¡Como si me fuera a quedar en esta ñoña fiesta!-Dijo Marceline para comenzar a flotar para salir de ahí pero sin antes decirles a Finn y Jake:

-Sera mejor que olviden esa foto-

-Pero…-Le dijo Finn pero sin poder terminar lo que trataba de decir pues Marceline no lo dejo.

-¡Solo olvídenla!-Y tras decir eso Marceline se fue de vuelta hacia su casa.

-Pe-pero Marceline-Finn dirigió su mirada al suelo y suspiro.

-Ya se fue hermanito y creo que…-Y Jake fue interrumpido por la Dulce Princesa.

-Deberían quedarse y decirme de que se trata aquella foto, ¿no creen?-Les dijo.

-Em~ tal vez luego-Jake tomo a Finn y salió corriendo de ahí.

-¡Esperen no se vayan!... de seguro después lo sabré-Dijo ella para volver a aquella gran Fiesta de té pero sin poder dejar de estar algo inquieta por así decirlo pues tenía una duda en su cerebro y una en su corazón de chicle.

**En las praderas…**

-¡No sirvo para correr!-Dijo Jake soltando a Finn y tirándose al suelo.

-¿Y tus poderes qué?-Dijo el joven humano sentándose a su lado.

-Con la tención del momento se me olvido-

-Bueno si tu lo dices-Finn se quedo mirando hacia la nada después de decir aquello.

-Bro, ¿Quieres hablar?-

-No, bueno si realmente las cosas se están volviendo cada vez más complicadas-

-Eso suele ocurrir cuando te sumerges en ese sentimiento llamado amor-

-¿Qué acaso algo parecido te ocurrió con arcoíris?-

-Sí y como recompensa por sin importar nada nunca me rendí, ganando algo que realmente me hace muy feliz-Le dijo Jake ya sentado y sonriendo.

-Jake eso fue… ¡demasiado cursi te tu parte!-

-Jejeje eso me suele pasar con temas como este así que acostúmbrate, creo que deberías ir a hablar con Marceline-

-Nunca, si debo ir pero no creo que quiera-

-Si no quiere insiste-

-¿Y tú que harás?-

-Iré a casa o tal vez a visitar a Arcoíris así que no te preocupes por mí-

-Está bien, nos vemos!-Finn comenzó a caminar hacia casa de Marceline.

**En casa de la Reina vampira…**

Marceline se encontraba sobre su cama pensando mientras sus ojos estaban algo húmedos por alguna razón.

-De seguro el me odia después de que vio aquella foto pero ¡ah!, ¡¿Por qué estoy comportándome así como una tonta?!, que molesto-Bufo ella, ahora sí que no vería a Finn y a Jake aunque ellos vinieran no lo haría.

Afuera de la casa Finn se acerco a la puerta y la toco.

-¡Marceline!-Diciendo el nombre de la vampiresa tantas veces que casi quedo sin voz pero sin importar cuanto lo hiciera nadie salía, entonces aquel joven héroe humano algo desanimado se fue de ahí mientras desde una de las ventanas Marceline lo miraba con cuidado de ser vista.

Y así paso una semana en la cual nadie pudo saber que fue de Marceline...

* * *

Wolas~, aquí esta .3.

Gracias a los que me dieron ideas sobre el pequeño accidente entre Finn y FP que les prometo que pronto sabrán lo ocurrido.

Y si alguien quiere mi Face no se los daré, ahora me da flojera =3=(?)

Espero no tardarme tanto con el otro y eso, nos leemos~ (o3o)/


	7. Chapter 7

Y así paso una semana en la cual nadie pudo saber que fue de Reina de los vampiros, aunque era algo común que de vez en cuando no se supiera de ella por lo que la mayoría pensaba pues de seguro había salido de viaje a algún sitio lejano por lo que no se preocupaban mucho a excepción de Finn que sentía que ella estaba en casa sin querer salir de ahí por alguna razón que tal vez era su culpa o no. Quería saberlo por lo que trataría de entrar a la casa de Marceline y aunque ella no quisiera el lograría entrar de todas formas aun mas con un grandioso plan que había preparado.

-Na na na na nararara~ nararara~-Tarareaba Finn tras recordar el tema musical de una película que no había visto hace mucho "Misión imposible", mientras iba avanzando con cuidado y de vez en cuando escondiéndose entre algunas piedras.

Finn no le había contado nada a Jake sobre su plan por temor a que este no lo siguiera o lo arruinara por eso que en aquel momento estaba solo lo que debía ser porque el que tenía que luchar por el amor era él. Al ya estar bastante cerca de esa cosa de madera que era como una especie de terraza, el rueda hacia esa cosa rápidamente pero antes de llegar a tocar agua, sube y se mete por puerta de perro que se encontraba ahí.

-Ahora solo hay que buscarla y listo-Susurro para caminar despacio y observar todo el primer piso.

Pero sin rastro de Marceline había por el lugar por lo que pensó que de verdad había salido de viaje y entonces llegar hasta ahí fue en vano pero de un momento a otro pudo escuchar música que provenía del piso superior, así que subió por la escalera lentamente y asomando solo su cabeza para alcanzar a ver a Marceline sentada frente a aquella mesa que poseía un pequeño aparato con el cual ella solía usar para grabar sus canciones, mientras tocaba su bajo-hacha suevamente para comenzar a cantar.

-No hablamos mucho querido diario

Pero me gustaría contarte algo,

Es lo que siento por alguien más

Creo que posiblemente sea aquel sentimiento

Que llaman amor y

Espero que mi corazón no termine roto otra vez,

Por eso trato de negar lo que siento

Pero difícil me es negar aquel sentimiento

Además que puedo decir

Es posible a mí el no me ame

Porque siente algo por otra mujer

Entonces ¿qué puedo hacer?…

¿Qué puedo hacer?

Por mi amor~-

Y Marceline dejo de cantar para dar un suspiro, dejar su bajo-hacha a un lado y voltearse, logrando ver al intruso.

-Finn!-Dijo al verlo, ¿pero qué rayos hace aquí? era lo que se pregunto de verdad no podía entenderlo.

-Ah!-Finn gritando como niña (como amo ese grito x3) y soltándose de la escalera para caer al suelo, al parecer eso era lo único más inteligente que se le había pasado por la cabeza en aquel momento.

_**Finn's POV**_

_Tras soltarme todo se había vuelto de color negro, debí haber pensando mejor en que hacer en aquel momento pero de verdad como podía haber actuado tras sentir que era posible que me mataran por encontrarme ahí aunque ya sabía eso cuando decidí entrar, bueno también de enterarme de que a Marceline le gustaba alguien más que quien obviamente no soy yo y además aquel idiota no la quiere a ella, de verdad me siento algo mal creo que nunca debí haber venido esto ha hecho que mi corazón me duela mas._

"Finn!, Finn!_" decía una voz a la distancia, me estaba llamando no sabía realmente quien era pero sonaba tan familiar._

"Finn!, Finn!_" volvió a decir aquella pero esta vez sonó más cerca, poco a poco la oscuridad desaparecía para que yo lograra ver una mancha borrosa, que se convirtió en una silueta familiar que me decía "Vamos despierta héroe!" y al final que se volvió…_

-Dulce Princesa?-_Dije al ver a la princesa y Jake lo cual me resultaba algo extraño mientras podía sentir un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza._

_**Finn's POV end**_

Finn se encontraba en una cama del Dulce Hospital estando a su lado Jake y la Dulce Princesa con un rostro de preocupación, en una gran habitación con bastantes objetos repartidos por la habitación que parecían ser simples regalos nada más. Alguien lo había llevado a ese lugar pero ¿Quién había sido?, era algo que se preguntaba el joven humano porque después de que todo se le volviera oscuridad no podía recordar muy bien que había ocurrido antes.

-Hermanito, al fin despiertas! Nos tenias preocupados-Le dijo Jake sonriendo mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro.

-Suerte que ella te trajo antes de que pasara algo malo-Dijo La Dulce Princesa.

-¿Ella?, ¿Me paso algo? Y ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-Dijo Finn aun algo confundido.

-Marceline, bueno veras…

_**(Flashback Princess **__**Bubblegum**__**)**_

_Hace como unos tres días atrás, ella entro al castillo __abruptamente llevando algo en brazos lo cual eras tú Finn._

_-_¿Pero que le sucedió? ¿Acaso le hiciste algo?_-Dije para acercarme a donde ella flotaba._

_-_Por supuesto que no Bonnibel!, yo no le hice nada simplemente se cayó de un árbol, se golpeo en la cabeza y no ha despertado desde entonces, así que ve si le pasa algo-_Me dijo algo molesta._

-Un golpe en la cabeza eso podría causar un grave traumatismo cerebral, será mejor que lo llevemos lo antes posible al hospital para evitar riesgos!-_Y después de esa pequeña charla te trajimos, es decir, Marceline te trajo al Hospital donde los doctores te pusieron en una camilla y te examinaron._

_En lo cual tardaron bastantes horas en las cuales veía a Marceline flotar de un lado a otro en la sala de espera al parecer bastante preocupada como Jake, las demás princesas que habían venido y yo. Cuando pasaron aquellas horas y el Doctor Helado dijo:_

_-_El está bien, el golpeque se dio no causo mayores problemas los cuales fueron fáciles de curar, además es posible que tarde algunos días en despertar pero no se preocupen de seguro será pronto-_Tras oír eso todos en la sala se alegraron bastante._

_**(Flashback Princess **__**Bubblegum End)**_

-Mm~ bueno eso es todo lo que podría decirte Finn-Dijo la Princesa para dar una dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias-Le dijo Finn que por lo menos podía comprender mejor porque estaba ahí. Y ya podía recordar mejor por lo que sabía que no se había caído de un árbol si no de otro lugar.

-Por cierto me gustaría preguntarles sobre…-Pero la DP fue interrumpida por su mayordomo de menta que tal vez algo muy oscuro ocultaba en su interior.

-Princesa siento molestarla pero la necesitan para que atienda un problema-Mentita se quedo mirando desde la puerta de la habitación en espera de la Dulce princesa.

-Está bien voy inmediatamente-Dijo ella para acercarse a la puerta-Espero hablar luego con ustedes chicos-Les dijo y salió de la habitación en compañía de su Mentita su fiel mayordomo.

-Al parecer quiere saber sobre la foto hay que tratar de no soltar la sopa cuando lo haga-Dijo Jake al ya haber salido del lugar la DP, hace algunos segundos pues quería tener algo de cuidado con que escucharan lo que decía.

-Si no hay que hacerlo y ¿me puedo levantar ya?-Pregunto Finn mientras tocaba su cabeza para no sentir a su asombroso gorro de oso si no a una venda que se encontraba alrededor de una parte de su cabeza-¡¿Qué le sucedió a mi gorro?!-Eso era extraño de verdad para él.

-No debes descansar por el resto de este día y mañana te podrás ir, tranquilo bro vi que Marceline lo tenía así que apenas salgas se lo pides y dime que ocurrió en verdad para que te golpearas en la cabeza porque digamos que no creo mucho de que te caíste del árbol-

-Jake de verdad me caí del árbol, asa que créeme-Finn le había dicho eso a Jake pues tenía algo de miedo por así decirlo de decirle a el que había hecho un plan y no lo había invitado.

-Dime la verdad no te creo-

-Esa es-

-Dime!-

-Asdasd está bien!, me caí de la escalera que está en la casa de Marceline porque me había descubierto que había entrado sin que ella se diera cuenta, no pensé bien y me solté-Bajando la cabeza tras recordar otra cosa-y algo por lo que no pensé bien fue escuchar a Marceline cantar que le gusta alguien mas pero él no la corresponde pues al parecer el ama a otra-Suspiro.

-Bueno de seguro no están asombroso como tú, así que no te desanimes si? pues no te preocupes compadrito tu aun puedes!-Dijo Jake para tratar de animar a su humano favorito.

-Jaja~ cierto y por supuesto que puedo de todas formas nunca me rendiría-Finn sonrió.

Ellos dos siguieron hablaron de que cosas más harían al día siguiente aventuras, jugar y muchas cosas más para tratar de recuperar aquellos tres días, hasta que llego la hora que Jake debía irse. Después ocasionalmente iba alguna princesa a visitarlo alegrándose bastante que al fin había podido despertar mientras le dejaban mas regalos, lo abrazaban o trataban de besarlo pero por suerte logro evitarlas a todas las que habían ido.

Cuando ya se había oscurecido por lo menos el ya podía descansar de todo el amor que le habían entregado ese día que realmente había sido mucho, además ya podía pensar mejor las cosas que habían pasado en lo cual estuvo bastante tiempo hasta que la ventana de la habitación se abrió de la nada para dejar entrar una brisa helada por lo cual Finn se levanto de la cama para cerrarla y cuando se dio vuelta vio a Marceline sentada sobre la cama usando una camisa cuadrille, unos vaqueros azules y su asombroso gorrito de oso.

-Veo que al fin logras despertar Finn-Dijo la vampiresa dándole una leve sonrisa.

-Eh~ si-Dijo él mientras se volvía a acercar a la cama.

-Bien así como estas despierto respóndeme-Diciéndole al humano que ya ahora se encontraba sentado a su lado-¿Qué hacías aquel día en mi casa?-Le pregunto mientras con sus ojos carmesí lo miraba fijamente en espera de una respuesta.

-Bu-bueno esto yo-Poniéndose nervioso por la mirada fija de Marceline-Quería saber si de verdad estabas en casa porque muchos decían que no que habías salido de viaje, además Jake estaba preocupado por ti no es que yo no lo estuviera, si lo estaba y mucho porque eres mi mejor amiga y y…-"porque me gustas" algo que no alcanzo a decir Finn pues Marceline lo había interrumpido.

-Está bien, está bien ya entendí pero igual creo que fue demasiado que te soltaras de la escalera cuando yo te vi-

-Si lo sé de verdad debí haber pensado mejor que hacer y lo siento por haber hecho que te preocuparas por aquella idiotez-Dijo Finn cabizbajo.

-Oh vamos no te pongas así, de todas formas tu eres un idiota y es obvio que harás cosas como esas-Le dijo para acariciarle la cabeza.

-Marcy ¿Puedes devolverme mi gorro?-

-Mm~ deja pensarlo… no! Es mío y si lo quieres debes atraparme-Dijo Marceline para abrir la ventana y salir flotando rápidamente de ella.

-Entonces lo hare!-Dijo Finn cambiándose a su ropa normal que se encontraba ahí igual que su espada y su mochila las cuales tomo e inmediatamente partió en la persecución de la vampira que además de robarle su gorro también tenía su corazón.

* * *

Ñañañaña~ aquí esta así que disfrútenlo y eso~

No algo mas tengo sueño y nos leemos =w=


	8. Chapter 8

Finn corría con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de alcanzarla e incluso saltaba pero la vampiresa con más de mil años de edad era más astuta pues cuando el lograba acercarse bastante aumentaba su velocidad, estando así estuvieron hasta que Marceline se detuvo y se sentó sobre la rama de un árbol.

-¿Ya estas cansado? Ni si quiera fue tanto-Dijo Marceline sonriéndole.

-Tú no corriste-Finn se tiro al suelo, cerrando los ojos.

-No es necesario que te enojes-Finn no respondió-Finn!-nuevamente este no le respondió por lo que se preocupo, entonces bajo flotando de la rama del árbol para cercarse a donde él estaba.

Y al estar bastante cerca de el que supuestamente tal vez algo malo le había sucedido, en un movimiento logro quitarle su asombroso gorro de oso.

-¡Lo logre!-Dijo Finn sentándose para poner su gorro nuevamente en su cabeza.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso fue trampa, devuélvemelo!-Marceline acercaba sus manos a la cabeza de el para tratar de quitarle nuevamente el gorrito.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Pero si es mío!-Tratando de alejarse de las manos de ella.

-¡Solo devuélvemelo!-Dijo para lanzarse sobre el-Ahora me lo devolverás?-Estando encima de él mientras afirmaba sus manos.

-¡Nunca es mío!-El joven héroe en un movimiento hizo que los rodaran un poco hasta que el quedo encima de ella.

-¡Hum!, ¡No lo es!-La vampiresa trataba de soltarse pero era en vano, no podía hacerlo Finn la sostenía con fuerza sus muñecas al suelo.

-¡Sí lo es!-Dijo para comenzar sin querer a acercar su rostro al de ella.

-Está bien ya entendí idiota-Ella dijo al mismo tiempo que lentamente se cerraban sus ojos sin que lo quisiera mientras cada vez los rostros de ellos dos estaban más cerca, hasta que…

-¿Finn eres tú?-Se pudo escuchar una voz que hizo que rápidamente se separaran los dos, quedando sentados uno al lado del otro sobre el pasto-Etto… siento si interrumpí algo importante-Era la Princesa Flama quien se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos observándolos.

-No lo lamentes no interrumpiste nada, cierto Marcy?-Dijo Finn dirigiendo una mirada y una sonrisa hacia Marceline.

-¡Por supuesto!, solo estábamos jugando-

-Y por cierto PF, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-Le pregunto Finn.

-Pues yo te estaba buscando a ti, Finn-Le respondió la PF.

-¿Y para que me buscabas?-

-Bueno es que yo quería hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió-

-Ah~ eso, está bien-Dijo el levantándose pero sin antes tratar de decirle algo a la Reina de los vampiros-Marceline…

-Solo ve, por lo que entiendo es algo importante-Le dijo Marceline moviendo las manos en señal de que se marchara ya.

-Gracias por comprender y te debo una explicación, ¡Nos vemos!-Finn le dijo para después ir junto a la Princesa Flama pero no tan tan cerca pues se podía quemar.

-Eh~ si, nos vemos-La vampiresa se quedo observando cómo se alejaban, entonces al ya desaparecer de su vista dando un suspiro se levanto y salió flotando lentamente en dirección a su hogar.

"¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera aparecido en aquel momento?, ¿Acaso nos hubiéramos besado?, no eso no de seguro con todos los años que he vivido han hecho que mi mente juegue conmigo, de seguro es así", Era lo que pensaba Marceline mientras flotaba entre los prados mientras la Luna iluminaba lo mas que podía su camino. Ella podía escuchar un ruido de algo que la seguía hace bastante tiempo, ya sabía quién era, pensaba que ya se debería haber ido pues de todas formas el no la recordaba mucho, en un momento ella se detuvo.

-Sal de ahí, se quién eres-Dijo Marceline mientras podía ver como el aparecía ante ella.

-Pero como de diste cuenta mi plan era perfecto-

-Di le eso a tu pingüino, Simón-

-¡Gunter te dije que te quedaras callado!-Dijo el Rey Helado mientras soltaba al pingüino-¿Y porque me sigues diciendo así?

-Yo le digo como me dé la gana a la gente, así que acostúmbrate, además ¿Por qué me seguías anciano?-Marceline simplemente no podía entender porque había hecho eso, era extraño pero así era el ahora que mas podía hacer que preguntarle.

-Es que iba en dirección del Dulce Reino, entonces te vi con Finn y la Princesa Flama que después se fueron en otra dirección y tu parecías muy triste, por alguna razón pensé podría averiguar que te había deprimido para animarte Marceline, ni idea porque pensé eso-Dijo el anciano Rey de Hielo que una vez fue un arqueólogo que descubrió muchas cosas entre ellas su maldita corona que le ha permitido vivir tanto tiempo pero también es la responsable de que haya olvidado todo su pasado.

Marceline no sabía que decir ante lo que había dicho solo se limito a sonreír porque pudo saber que en el interior del Rey Helado aunque quedaba un pequeño rastro de lo que había sido y le permitía recordar aunque fuera solo un poco sin que él lo supiera.

-Eh~ bueno aunque no sepa que es lo que te deprime hare esto-Sacando unas coas que tenía en un bolso, poniéndose una peluca rosa junto a una corana y pintándose los labios de color rosa-1, 2, 3… Mis dulces ciudadanos, yo su científica princesa con el poder de la CIENCIA, he creado algo muy científico así que regocíjense!, regocíjense!-Imitando a la Dulce Princesa, esperando que esto hiciera reír Marceline y así mejorara su ánimo.

-Jajaja~ te sale igualito!-Había funcionado por lo que siguió imitándola un buen rato hasta que en algún momento Marceline se aburriera o el Rey Helado se cansara pues esta algo gordito.

**Mientras con la Princesa Flama y Finn…**

Los dos caminaron un largo rato, hasta que volvió a hablar la PF.

-Yo pienso que lo que ocurrió tan solo fue un accidente por lo que quería saber si te aun me amas Finn?-Fue lo que le dijo.

-Te tomaste un tiempo para pensarlo pero creo que te tardaste mucho pues ahora ya no siento eso por ti si no por alguien mas pero oye podemos ser amigos-Finn le sonrió dulcemente a ella.

-¿Amigos?, ¡¿Amigos?!-Lanzando bolas de fuego que apenas podía esquivar.

-¡¿Eh?¡, Si no te molesta, ¿cierto?-

-Claro no me molesta-Tratando de calmarse un poco.

-Entonces solo amigos-Tendiéndole su mano a ella.

-Sí, solo amigos-Tomando la mano de él.

Finn sonrió hasta que no pudo soportar más el dolor y soltó la mano de la PF para meter los dedos de su mano a la boca.

-Sera mejor que vallas a curar tu mano, antes de que te siga doliendo Finn-

-Sí, entonces será mejor que me valla ya que hemos hablado de lo que teníamos que hablar-

-Por supuesto, hasta pronto y que te vaya bien… amigo-Moviendo una de sus manos en señal de adiós mientras él se iba corriendo de vuelta al Dulce Hospital el cual era el único lugar al cual podía regresar en aquel momento pues de ahí había salido, se preocuparían mucho si no lo encontraban ahí y si volvía a la casa del árbol Jake le preguntaría un montón de cosas de las cuales no tendría muchas ganitas de responder en aquel momento.

**En el Dulce Hospital…**

Ya era de día pero Finn seguía durmiendo en aquella suave cama pues quien sabía hasta que horas había estado ahí afuera y para que casi nadie se diera cuenta de su por así decir pequeña aventura nocturna se había cambiado de ropa dejándola la suya sobre la misma silla en la que se encontraba antes de salir junto a su mochila y espada, además para explicar sobre lo de su mano vendada y como había llegado su gorrito ahí de seguro se le ocurriría una buena historia.

-Ñe~ ¡Hermanito ya despierta!, de seguro ya dormiste demasiado-Era Jake quien movía Finn de un lado a otro para que este despertada.

-Mm~ está bien, está bien ya desperté-Dijo Algo molesto Finn porque aun tenía algo de sueño.

-Bien, entonces Bro-Jake lo miraba esperando aquella frase.

-¿Entonces?, así ¿Qué hora es?-

-¡Hora de aventura!-Dijo animadamente el perro mágico para que después de que el humano estuviera listo salieran a la aventura.

* * *

Lamento haber tardado prometo no tardarme en el otro y hacerlo mucho mas largo, okey?

Bueno nos leemos~ o3o)/


	9. Chapter 9

Estando en su laboratorio mezclando químicos se encontraba la Dulce Princesa mientras esta algo perdida en sus pensamientos pues quería saber de qué se trataba aquella foto, no le gustaba mucho no saber algo tan simple como eso tenía una gran curiosidad ante que escondía porque había hecho que Finn, Jake y Marceline de una manera algo extraña en la fiesta de té.

Estaba tan distraída que ni cuenta se daba en lo que mezclaba en esos momentos la dulce gobernante, "_Espera, vi a la Princesa Grumosa salir del tumulto de gente que se había formado alrededor de los chicos, es posible que ella sepa algo, entonces solo debo encontrarla y podre saber que tiene esa foto_".

-¡Eso es!-Dijo para añadir la ultima sustancia y en un instante se escucho un gran estruendo por todo el castillo.

-¡Princesa¡ ¡Princesa¡ ¿Se encuentra bien?-Dijo Mentita que abría la puerta del laboratorio de donde salía un humo negro.

-CofCof si, los químicos incorrectos jeje-Le respondió la DP que quedo cubierta de un polvo negro al igual que otras cosas de su laboratorio producto de la pequeña explosión.

**Y en otro lugar…**

Nuestro dos héroes desde la mañana habían tenido varias aventuras ya se rescatando princesas, peleando con monstros, encontrar tesoros ocultos y otras cosas muy heroicas pero eso había sido en la mañana ahora solo jugaban videojuegos en BMO mientras comían mucho pero mucho helado.

-¡Woo~! Te volví a ganar bro-Dijo Jake para soltar el control y empezar a bailar-¡Yeah! ¡Yeah! En tu cara, si en tu cara, ¡soy el mejor!

-Si lo eres –Finn simplemente sonrió no le molestaba en absoluto que eso pasara de todas formas había dejado ganar a su amigo-hermano pues no quería que este se enojara y no le hablara por un largo tiempo.

-Por cierto Finn aun no te creo mucho lo de tu gorro y lo que pasó con tu mano-Dijo Jake que ya había dejado de bailar su baile de la victoria.

-Ya te dije mi gorro estaba ahí de mucho antes y mi mano de seguro me la queme siendo sonámbulo-Le dijo Finn.

-Me estas mintiendo, ¿cierto?

-No por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué crees eso? Jaja-El humano se estaba poniendo nervioso, de verdad le costaba bastante inventar una buena mentira que alguien pudiera creer.

-Porque primero lo que dices es muy poco creíble y segundo se nota que estas algo nervioso por alguna razón, aversh hermanito dígame la verdad

-Está bien, lo hare pero después no molestes-Y Finn le empieza a contar lo sucedido, como obtuvo de vuelta su gorro y como se quemo la mano.

**Como ya sabemos lo que paso vamos con…**

Marceline quien flotaba por el cielo nocturno en dirección de la casa del árbol, hace mucho que no se escondía en algún lugar secreto de la casa por lo que iría a asustarlos no para espiarlos o ver a Finn, ¿Qué creían?. Al estar cercas de la casa se convirtió en murciélago y entro por un pequeño agujero en el techo, entonces voló hacia el segundo piso donde se podía ver algo de luz, así que con cuidado de que la vieran rápidamente se escondió por ahí. Pudiendo escuchar de lo que hablaban en ese momento los chicos.

-Entonces la dejaste solo y te fuiste con la Princesa Flama-Dijo Jake.

-Si pues ella dijo que comprendía que era algo importante-Le respondió Finn para recibir un fuerte sape-¡Ay! Y ¿Por qué eso?

-Pudiste haber dicho que estabas ocupado en el momento y que podías hablar en otro momento con ella y si ella quedo triste, haber ya te había dicho que es posible que ella ya sienta algo por ti así que piensa mejor las cosas Finn-Le dijo Jake.

Marceline desde su escondite se pudo dar cuenta que hablaban de ella y de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tenía ganas de patear a Jake pues se había dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía y se lo había dicho a Finn, aunque tuviera ganas te golpearlo aun no saldría quería seguir escuchando tal vez podría saber algo más.

-Tú sabes que aunque me gustaría que eso fuera verdad pero no lo es-Dijo Finn.

La vampiresa al escuchar eso un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro pues el humano había a dado a entender que ella le gustaba, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro"no, de seguro mi cabeza está jugando conmigo de nuevo" trataba de convencerse a ella misma, no lo podía creer.

-Bueno entonces simplemente dile que la amas y problema resuelto-Dijo Jake.

-¡¿Qué?! es- es que sabes no están fácil decir eso, Jake-Le respondió el joven héroe rojo de tan solo pensar en hacer eso.

-Lo sé pero realmente es fácil yo solo se lo dije a Arcoíris y listo-

-Pero ese eras tú yo soy mucho más complejo que tu respecto a ese tema-

-Oh~ vamos es simple y si no puedes decirlo simplemente cántale tus sentimientos, a ella le gusta la música de seguro le encantaría algo como eso-

-¡Jake eres un genio!, casi siempre tienes buenas ideas-

-Sí, lo sé por eso todos deben venerarme Jeje~-Y justo en ese momento empezó a sonar su teléfono, el cual contesta rápidamente-Hola, ¡Arcoíris!, ¿Que sucede?, Mm~ está bien voy inmediatamente-Guardando su teléfono-Me debo ir mi dama me necesita-Jake sonrió y salió de la casa.

Finn simplemente sonrió al ver como Jake se marchaba le alegraba saber que por lo menos uno de los dos podía ser feliz con quien amaba, ya que el aun no podía hacerlo.

-Bien, es hora de que empiece con esa canción-Dijo Finn tomando su mochila para sacar de ella una libreta un lápiz y empezar a escribir.

Marceline cuando escucho que nadie más hablaba salió de su escondite para ver al héroe escribir poco a poco en una libreta lo que posiblemente seria su canción, dio una pequeña sonrisa y lentamente se acerco a él, iba hacer a lo que había venido asustarlo aunque ya no estuviera el perro que gritaba como loco. Simplemente se coloco detrás de él y le dijo:

-¿Qué haces Finn?

-Pues escribo una…-Dando vuelta su cabeza para verla ahí mirándolo como si nada-Esto no nada, nada que te interesé Marcy

-¿En serio?, porque no habría de interesarme haber dime-Dijo Marceline sentándose a su lado.

-Es que solo era un dibujo de Jake que estaba haciendo entonces le escribí una frase grandiosa por eso creo que no te interese

-Está bien te creo

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad me crees?

-Claro, ¿Por qué acaso es mentira?-Ella sabía que así era pero era mejor no decirle nada a Finn sobre eso.

-No, no un héroe nunca miente-"Solo cuando lo es necesario" era lo que completaba a aquella frase.

-Jaja~ "un héroe nunca miente"-La vampiresa dijo tratando de sonar igual a Finn-ah~ eso te salió tan gracioso

-Pero no lo es-Dijo Finn con el seño fruncido.

-Bueno ya no lo es, así que no te enojes

-No estoy enojado

-No mientas si lo estas-Marceline se acerco mas a él-Mentiroso

-No soy un mentiroso-Le dijo él mientras aun tenía el seño fruncido.

-Si lo eres-Acercando su rostro al de el-Pero ya deja de estarlo, ¿sí?

-Que no lo…-Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta ella se había acercado lo suficiente para darle un beso, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar la chica de la cual estaba enamorado en ese momento lo estaba besando. Marceline separo sus labios de los de él.

-Yo eh~ ya debería irme-Dijo la Reina de los vampiros para levantarse y marcharse de ahí pero algo la afirmo del brazo.

-Marceline, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Dijo Finn para soltarle el brazo mientras la miraba algo confundido.

-Piensa un poco idiota-Acercándose hacia una ventana-Y deberías terminar esa canción si quieras más-Dijo sonriéndole para después salir de ahí de vuelta a su hogar.

Finn quedo con cara de baboso por largo tiempo, después de finalmente poder reaccionar tomo nuevamente la libreta y el lápiz para escribir la canción que debía expresar bien lo que sentía por aquella sexy vampiresa.

* * *

Fue lo mejor que pude escribir así que no me odien si es muy corto ;w;

Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos~


	10. Chapter 10

**Al fin les traigo el capitulo 10 yay! :D, espero que no me quemen y me tiren a un rió por tardarme tanto pero antes no tenia mucha inspiración para poder terminar de escribir este cap, espero que lo disfruten y eso .3.**

* * *

Finn se encontraba en el sillón se había quedado dormido tratando de pensar, sosteniendo en sus manos (debo decir que la mano quemada ya había sido curada con las lagrimas mágicas de ciclope) una libreta y lápiz que además de la gran cantidad de bolas de papel a su alrededor evidenciaba que de verdad se había esforzado bastante en esa canción que debía expresar bien lo que sentía pero le era difícil de explicar todavía al joven héroe.

En algún momento la puerta principal de la Casa del Árbol se abrió lentamente dejando entrar a una sombra que subió la escalera y se dirigió al sitio donde el humano dormía, aquella sombra movió el cuerpo del durmiente para despertarlo del mundo de los sueños donde se encontraba.

-No, no hagas eso Marceline...-Dijo él a un dormido Finn mientras colocaba una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

Al ver que no había despertado la silueta subió las escaleras, tomo a BMO, volvió y coloco a la pequeña maquina al lado del humano.

-Hazlo-Le dijo la sombra a la pequeña máquina para que esta comenzara sonar fuertemente, lo que hizo dar un salto al héroe que algo asustado miro hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar la fuente de aquel sonido pero en un momento su mirada se fijo en aquella sombra.

-¡Jake! ¡¿Por qué me despiertas así?!-Le dijo Finn algo enojado pero de seguro aquel enojo no duraría demasiado tiempo.

-Porque ya es tarde y pensé que ya te gustaría estar despierto-Le respondió Jake que toco a BMO para que este dejara de sonar-Además, ¿Que estabas soñando para no querer despertar?

-Nada, ¡¿Qué cosas piensas Jake?!

-Jejejeje, si claro "nada"-Asiendo las comillas con sus dedos mientras lo miraba y sonreía (así eve) -Bueno y ¿qué tal vas con esa canción hermanito?

-No muy bien pues aun me es un sentimiento muy difícil de explicar

-¡Oye! Eso que acabas de decir podría servir

-¡Es cierto!-Anotando aquello en su libreta rápidamente-Pero no me digas mas yo soy el que la debe escribir

-Sí y no se te ocurre mucho que digamos

-Ya se pero igual déjame pensarlo a mi solito-Dijo Finn levantándose del sillón para dirigirse a bajar las escaleras y salir de ahí.

-¿Adónde vas Bro?

-A ver si puedo pensar mejor afuera, algo de aire fresco me puede ayudar

-Entendido pero ten cuidado de que ahora alguien se entere pues que digamos algunas princesitas en especial se podrían poner celosas y tal vez hacer algo malo con tu canción

-Vamos Jake, no exageres las princesas no son malas y no va a ocurrir algo así-Y diciendo esto el joven héroe humano salió de la casa del árbol para caminar por los lugares de aquella tierra, en busca de la inspiración que le hacía falta para terminar aquella canción.

**Y mientras nuestro héroe va a pensar por ahí vamos a otro lugar.**

Aunque fuera un poco inusual una princesa de chicle caminaba por un pequeño bosque sin ninguna protección de sus guardias bananas (en pijamas se quieren… ok no .w.), ella buscaba por aquel lugar a la Princesa Grumosa que podía respondedle una gran duda que tenía y había provocado un pequeño accidente en su laboratorio el día anterior.

-¡Grumosa!, ¡¿Estas por aquí?!-Dijo la Dulce princesa.

-Oh Nom nom, ¡Sí!, Nom nom-Respondió una voz, algo grave como si un hombre estuviera tratando de sonar como una mujer, proveniente de algún lugar cercano.

La Dulce gobernante al escuchar esa voz dio algunos pasos y miro tras un árbol, efectivamente ahí estaba la Princesa Grumosa que comía un tarro de frijoles en una especie de pequeño campamento.

-Nom ¿Que nom quieres?-Le pregunto la nube morada para dejar de comer sus deliciosos frijoles por el momento.

-Pues yo quería preguntarte sobre esa foto

-¿Foto¿ ¿Qué foto?

-Ya sabes de la que causo aquel alboroto en la fiesta de te

-Ah~ esa foto, así que ¿Quieres saber que oculta?

-Pues sí, podrías decírmelo

-Mejor te la muestro pero no le digas a nadie que fui yo-Sacando su teléfono de quien sabe dónde para mostrarle la foto a DP.

-Listo, ya la viste-Dijo la Princesa Grumosa para guardar su teléfono nuevamente-Nom nom si eso es todo puedes irte nom-Volviendo a comer los pocos frijoles que le quedaban en la lata.

Pero la Dulce Princesa se había quedado sin reaccionar y ahí estaba todo quieta como una piedra.

-¿Dulce?-Grumosa se acerco un poco a ella y movió una de sus manos frente a su cara, lo cual hizo reaccionar a la dulce gobernante quien tan solo parpadeo-Pero, ¿Que grumos te paso, estas bien?

-Eh~ si estoy bien, bueno creo que es hora de me valla, debo pensar algunas cosas, adiós-Comenzando a caminar de vuelta al Dulce Reino.

-Adiós-Dijo la Princesa Grumosa para hacer el signo de paz con una de sus manos. Quien sabía si ella se la había mostrado a mas princesas o se las mostraría para llegarles con el chisme del mes pero posiblemente primero confirmaría algunas cosas para que fuera de lo más sensacional e impactante.

_"Al ver esa foto sentía algo raro en mi corazón, ya me había sentido así hace algún tiempo atrás cuando vi a Finn tan feliz con la Princesa flama, acaso como Jake había dicho tenia celos, tal vez si, tal vez no pero porque los sentía, era acaso que por aquél humano que siempre había sido su héroe… no de seguro no solo debía ser otra cosa", _Tras pensar eso solo sonrió y siguió su camino a su Dulce Reino un poco más tranquila o no?, solo el gran Glob lo sabía de verdad.

**Vamos con nuestro humano…**

-¡Esto es difícil!, Debí haber dejado que Jake que me ayudara-Dijo Finn golpeando su cabeza contra un árbol cercano.

-Si sigues golpeándote así, quedaras idiota-Dijo una voz desde arriba del árbol.

-¡¿Quién dijo eso?!

-¡Yo!-Dijo la voz para que algo saltara desde el árbol y quedara frente al joven héroe-Y no sabrás quien soy pues no me conoces así que, Fionna un gusto-Dijo la chica sonriendo.

Fionna parecía tener la misma edad que nuestro aventurero héroe, vestía prácticamente igual a él, también usaba un asombroso gorrito solo que el de ella era de conejo y un mechón de su pelo salía de él. En conclusión se parecían mucho casi como si los dos fueran el reflejo del otro.

-Eh~ yo soy Finn, ¿de dónde eres?, ya que como dijiste nunca te había visto por aquí-

-Soy de un lugar muy lejano y si quieres te puedo ayudar con lo que dices que es difícil-

-No creo que me puedas ayudar con esta canción

-¿Canción?, ah~ bueno de todas formas te ayudare pues la canción es para una chica, ¿cierto?

-Si

-Y yo soy una chica, así que te puedo ayudar my friend!

-Mi ¿qué?

-Mi amigo, tonto-Fionna le quita la libreta de las manos, para ver lo que había escrito hasta el momento.

-¡Oye!, es mío

-Vas bien pero creo que deberías cambiar algunas cosas para que suene mejor-Dijo ignorando lo último que le había dicho Finn.

-¡De verdad! ¡Yay! Sabía que no estaba tan mal-Dijo el héroe para dar un salto de felicidad.

-Sabes que a la que le debe gustar es a la chica y no a mí, así que te diga que este bien no significa que a ella le vaya a gustar también

-Aguafiestas, ya devuélveme mi libreta para que pueda seguir Fionna

-Bueno pero no te enojes-Le devuelve la libreta-Además es la verdad

Finn toma su libreta y mira con carita de perrito triste a Fionna-De todas formas ayúdame, ¡¿siiiii~?!

-Ya dije que te ayudaría, así que quita esa cara

-Bien entonces, yo empiezo y tú me ayudas-Dijo Finn sentándose y junto a él aquella misteriosa chica llamada Fionna.

Que de la nada había aparecido y se había dispuesto a ayudar al héroe en su canción. Tal vez ella escondía algo, posiblemente tenía una razón por la cual venir de un lugar muy lejano, humm... pero esa historia la dejaremos para otro día.

Pasaron varios minutos, que quiero decir horas en las que los recién conocidos amigos escribían la canción, Finn dando las letras de su cabeza y su corazón mientras Fionna le ayudaba en cambiar algunas palabras para que sonara mejor, y así el joven héroe humano pudiera expresar bien lo que sentía por la vampiresa.

Cuando había terminado Finn le agradeció a su nueva amiga Fionna por ayudarlo y se despidió de ella con un hasta luego pues quería poder verla de nuevo y averiguar porque tenían un gran parecido pero eso lo harían otro día si se volvían a encontrar pues ahora lo que le importaba era cantarle su canción con tanto sentimiento a Marceline.

El corría velozmente por aquellas tierras mientras afirmaba fuertemente la libreta contra su pecho, de la emoción que sentía no la había guardado en su mochila, lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar a donde su amada dama radical.

**Dentro de aquella cueva donde…**

Se localiza la casa de la Reina de los Vampiros. Dentro de ella se podía oír un feliz ladrido proveniente del pequeño poodle zombie que estaba jugando con su ama, con un trozo de tela que el perrito y Marceline jalaban de un lado a otro, la vampiresa reía de vez en cuando en aquel pequeño juego. En un momento el perrito soltó el trapo, se acerco a la puerta para dar un ladrido y mirar a su dueña mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro.

-¿Que sucede Schwabl?-Dijo Marceline dejando el trapo a un lado, acercándose al lado de su mascota y abriendo la puerta para ver al joven humano, _que respiraba algo agitadamente por_ haber _corrido_ hasta ese lugar, a pocos metros de la casa.

-Marceline… yo vine a…-Tratando de poder respirar normalmente de nuevo.

-¿Cantar la canción no es así?-Acercándose a él-No debiste haberte apurado tanto en venir aquí si la lograste terminar hoy Finn, yo puedo esperar

-Pero yo no podía esperar más por darte a conocer lo que ciento por ti-Le dijo Finn que ya había logrado volver a respirar bien.

-...-La vampiresa no sabía que decir mientras en su rostro aparecía un leve sonrojo-Eh~ bueno como estas mejor ahora, vas a cantarla ¿no?

-Sip

-Bien cántala-Dijo ella mientras se sentaba en aquellas escaleras frente a la puerta, como el Sol ya se había ocultado no debía preocuparse que uno de sus rayos le llegara al estar sentada ahí.

-Okey, aquí voy…

Aunque al principio me era

Difícil explicar este sentimiento,

Ahora comprendo

Lo que es y porque a veces sentía

Aquella tristeza por no estar a tu lado,

Entiendo mejor porque

Mi corazón latía tan rápido a tu lado,

Mejor me dejo de dar vueltas al asunto

Y te canto de una vez lo que siento

Aunque ya deberías saber que es

Y si aun no te has dado cuenta,

Es que Marceline yo te amo~

-¿Y te gusto mi canción, Marcy?-Dijo Finn sonriéndole.

-No-Dijo la vampiresa con un rostro bien serio.

-Eh?! Está bien comprendo-Dijo el humano dando media vuelta cabizbajo pero antes de poder dar un paso lo abrazaron por la espalda.

-Dije que no me gusto pero eso no significa que en realidad me haya encantado-Fue lo que dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

-Enserio?

-Si Finny- Dejando de abrazarlo para flotar frente a él.

-Marceline, no me digas así-Dijo con un tono de molestia, pues le molestaba un poco que le dijera así.

-Pero si te queda bonito incluso podría decirte Finny Winnie no crees?

-Marceline!

-Jajaja-Al dejar de reír Marceline se acerco mas a él y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello le dijo-Yo también te amo Finn-Para darle un apasionado beso sabor a fresa al héroe.

* * *

**Aquí le tengo le duda les gustaría un siguiente capitulo o que este sea el final para que le de comienzo a secuela con el lió de las princesas algo molestas por esto y otros problemitas que pondrían a prueba el amorsh de Marceline y Finn. Lo dejare a su elección, asi que nos leemos ****owo)/ **


End file.
